Family Day Out Oneshot
by Paigey08
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton love their children more than anything. And the thing they love to do most? Have a family day out! Troyella xxx


**Discalimer: I only own the characters from my mind, so unfortunately Troyella are not mine:(**

**Family Day Out**

28 year old Gabriella Bolton woke up at 8am on a saturday morning, not because she wanted to, because she had to. Her 4 year old twins decided it was 'get up' time.

"Mommy" Ella whispered.

"Hey baby, where's your brother?" She whispered getting out of bed quietly, as to not disturbed her husband of 5 years, Troy.

"He's playing with his cars but I was hungry mommy"

"Ok let's go get you some breakfast shall we?" Gabriella giggled as her daughter eagerly nodded. "Come on Ethan" she said through his bedroom door.

Once downstairs Gabriella made the children their breakfast and put cartoons on for them. She sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ethan asked, sounding worried. He got that from his father.

"Nothing sweetie, just abit tired" she smiled at him.

Once the children had finished their breakfast, Gabriella rinsed and put their empty bowls into the dishwasher. As she walked into the family room Ella spoke.

"Mommy, can we go wake daddy?"

"Ok then, but nicely ok?" Both children nodded quickly before walking upstairs to their parents room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They shouted jumping on the bed. Gabriella walked in shaking her head trying not to laugh as Troy groaned.

"Guys, I said nicely" Troy opened one eye and saw her smirking at him. She walked into the bathroom.

"Daddy are you awake yet?" Ella asked him sweetly.

"Yes princess, how can I not be?" She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy" she said hugging him. Ella was a real daddy's girl.

"Daddy loves you too princess" he said kissing her then sitting up in bed. "Hey bud, what you doing over there?" Troy asked his 4 year old son, who was standing outside their ensuit bathroom door.

"I'm waiting for mommy to finish" he said looking at the door again. "I'm protecting her like you told me too"

"I think she'll be ok bud, come and give daddy a hug" he said opening his arms. Ethan ran up to him and climbed on the bed. Both children snuggled up to their father. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and smiled. "What?" Troy asked.

"That looks so adorable" she smiled adoringly at her family.

"Mommy, come and have a family hug with us" Ella said getting up and pulling her over. Gabriella sat next to Troy and pulled Ella next to her. Troy kissed her softly on the lips and smiled at her.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you too baby" he smiled. "And hows baby Bolton doing today momma?" Troy asked her.

"Well, baby Bolton has been doing somersaults since about 6am" she yawned. "Come on beautiful, let's get you dressed" she said to her daughter, lifting her up.

"Woah!" Troy shouted, standing up and grabbing Ella.

"Troy, what the..."

"Babe, she's too heavy for you to carry when your pregnant" Gabriella rolled her eyes and took Ethan's hand.

"Come on baby, let's get dressed" she walked out.

"Brie, come on babe I'm only looking out for you" Troy said following behind her too Ethan's room.

"Will you just go and get Ella dressed please!" She snapped. 'Damn hormones' she thought. She felt really guilty when Troy left the room, she hated snapping at him.

After getting Ethan dressed in some khaki shorts and a t-shirt she let him get some cars out. She walked to Ella's room and watched Troy interact with his daughter.

"There you go princess, all beautiful" he said kissing her. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her favourtie colour. He turned around and saw Gabriella stood there. He opened his arms out for her to walk into.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against his chest. He squeezed her even tighter, being careful of her growing bump though.

"It's ok babe" he kissed the top of her head before she pulled back. She reached up and kissed his lips before walking out of Ella's room and down the stairs. "Come on princess, let's go" he said holding out his hand for her to take. He walked down the stairs not realising Ethan was still playing.

"Where's Ethan?" Gabriella panicked as her husband walked into the family room.

"I thought you had him?"

"I left him upstairs playing, I thought you were going to bring him down?" Just as Gabriella said that she heard Ethan cry. She stood up and ran upstairs. "Baby? Oh Gosh Ethan come here" she said hugging him. "What happened baby?"

"I hurt my finger mommy" he sobbed. Gabriella kissed his finger.

"Is that better?" He nodded. "Shall we ask daddy if we can go to the park today?"

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted. Gabriella giggled.

"Come on then buster." She said taking his hand. When they reached the bottom Troy came over.

"Are you ok bud?" He asked his son.

"Yeah, I hurt my finger but mommy made it all better, please can we go to the park today daddy?" He asked politely.

"If you want to, go and get your sister and we will go" Ethan ran to the family room to get Ella. "Are you ok?" He asked his wife who looked pale.

"I'm fine babe, just tired and it's your fault" she smirked.

"Why?"

"If you didn't get me pregnant I wouldn't have been awake since 6am would I?"

"Hey, it took both of us you know?"

"I'm kidding babe" she said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Ewww!!! Mommy stop kissing daddy!" she heard Ethan shout. Gabriella pulled back and Troy smirked. Gabriella ran up to Ethan and started tickling him. "Mommy, stop" he giggled. Gabriella stopped and went to put her shoes on.

Once everyone was ready the Bolton family left the house. They decided to walk to the park as it was a nice day. Troy and Gabriella walked with their hands interwined together while the children ran ahead.

"Stop at the road!" Gabriella shouted. Troy looked at her. "What?"

"Babe, they know not to cross the street" he chuckled.

"Well sorry for protecting them you do it all the time" she sulked.

"Babe, I was only saying..." Troy started but was cut off.

"I know but so was I" she said before dropping his hand and walking up to their children. She took both their hands and crossed over the street to the park. The children ran to the playground and up to the swings. Troy ran up behind Gabriella and put his arm over her shoulders.

"I love you" he whispered, causing her to shiver at his touch.

"I know" she said smirking, she saw his face drop at her not saying it back. "I love you too babe" she kissed him and went up to their children.

"Mommy push me!" Ethan shouted.

"Excuse me?" She said to her son. "Ethan Troy Bolton where are your manners?"

"Sorry, Mommy please will you push me?"

"That's better, and yes Ethan I will" Gabriella stood behind the swing and started to push it. Troy went behind Ella and did the same.

"Do you want me to push him babe?" Troy asked seeing how tired she looked.

"No! I want mommy to push me!" Ethan whined hearing what his father said. Ethan was a mommy's boy and always wanted to be with her.

"Ethan, mommy is tired ok? So if she can't push you don't whine" Troy scolded his son. Ethan started sulking.

"Troy it's ok, I'm fine" Gabriella smiled seeing her son smile as well.

After playing on the swings the children went on the slide, sea-saw and climbing frame before saying they wanted an ice-cream. Troy went to get them whilst Gabriella sat under a tree watching the children. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look at her children.

"Ethan, where's Ella?" She panicked at not seeing her daughter.

"She wanted daddy so she went to find him" Gabriella shot up.

"Baby, which way did she go?" Ethan pointed in that direction and Gabriella ran. "Ella?! Ella, where are you? Ella?!" She shouted as Ella walked from round a corner. "Oh My Gosh, Ella don't you ever do that agin ok?" Gabriella shouted picking her daughter up and hugging her.

"I'm sorry mommy" she sobbed starting to cry.

"Sweetie don't cry mommy's not mad ok? She was just worried"

"Im sorry mommy" Gabriella walked back to were she was sat to see Ethan sat down and Troy walking over to them. Ella was still sobbing in her mommy's arms.

"What happened?" Troy asked as Ella walked up to him and he picked her up.

"She went looking for you and thought I was mad" Gabriella explained.

"Shhh princess, come on daddy's here, shhh" Troy soothed his daughter as Ethan ate his ice-cream quietly. When Ella calmed down she sat in Troy's lap eating her ice-cream. Gabriella felt her eyes getting heavy as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. "Brie?" Troy asked his wife.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to go home?" He felt her nod her head. "Come on then" he said standing up and helping her up. "Come on Ethan."

Ethan stood up and held his mommy's hand while Troy carried Ella. When they got back to the house Gabriella sat on the sofa and sighed. Ethan and Ella ran to their toys as Troy sat beside Gabriella.

"Babe are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm just tired" she replied resting her head on her husbands shoulder. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"I want to stay here with my beautiful family" she stated as she watched her children play.

5 hours later

It was now 7pm and the children were getting ready for bed. Troy said he would put their pyjamas on while Gabriella had a soak in the tub.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Ethan asked.

"She's having a bath bud, you can go and check on her when your ready for bed ok?" Troy asked knowing that's why he were asking.

"Ok daddy" Ethan smiled. Once he had his pyjamas on he walked into his parents bathroom. "Mommy?" He whispered.

"Hey baby" Gabriella said looking at him. "Where's daddy?"

"He's getting Ella ready for bed. Mommy are you sad?" Ethan asked her innocetly.

"No baby, why do you ask?" She asked her son sitting up abit.

"Because you don't play as much as you used to and you keep yelling at daddy" he answered, Troy was stood listening at the doorway.

"Oh baby come here" Gabriella said, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her. Ethan walked up to her and sat on her lap. "Mommy loves playing with you but I can't play as much because of the baby, and I don't mean to yell at daddy ok?"

"Ok, but when the baby comes will you play with me?"

"Everyday baby, I promise" she said kissing his head.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too Ethan" she squeezed him tighter before Troy walked in. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on bud, you can go and play with Ella for ten minutes before bedtime ok?" Troy told his son.

"Ok daddy" he said jumping off Gabriella's lap and running to his bedroom.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I hate being pregnant, it makes the children upset because I yell at you and I just hate it Troy" she sobbed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, baby it's ok, shhh. Ethan and Ella are fine, they understand" he rocked her until she calmed down. "Are you ok?" He asked wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put some pyjamas on" she smiled standing up. Gabriella removed the towel from her body and got into some clean underwear and pyjamas. Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Come on, let's put the kids to bed."

They walked into Ethan's bedroom and told him to put his toys away and told him to get into bed then did the same with Ella.

"Goodnight princess" Troy said kissing his daughter's head.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight baby" Gabriella whispered kissing her daughter "I love you"

"Goodnight mommy, I love you" Troy and Gabriella turned off the light and walked out closing the door behind them. They walked into Ethan's room.

"Goodnight buddy, love you" Troy told his son kissing his head.

"Goodnight daddy, love you" Ethan replied.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you" Gabriella said hugging him.

"I love you too mommy and I had funny playing on the swings with you today"

"Mommy had fun playing with you too baby" she said kissing his head before following Troy out of the room and closing the door.

"Are you ready for bed babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to yet"

"Hey, I'm coming with you, I'll be happy just holding you while you sleep babe"

"Aww your so sweet Troy" Gabriella kissed him before walking to their bedroom and climbing in bed. Troy stripped off, left only in his boxers before he too climbed in bed.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" he whispered kissing her head.

"I love you too" she whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

Troy just lay there stroking her hair and watching her sleep. He loved his family. He had a gorgeous wife, to beautiful children and a baby on the way. He loved his family days out.


End file.
